Electronic equipment involving semiconductor devices are essential for many modern applications. The semiconductor device has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in materials and design have produced generations of semiconductor devices where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of advancement and innovation, functional density (i.e., the number of interconnected devices per chip area) has generally increased while geometric size (i.e., the smallest component that can be created using a fabrication process) has decreased. Such advances have increased the complexity of processing and manufacturing semiconductor devices.
As technologies evolve, a design of the electronic equipment becomes more complicated and involves great amount of circuitries to perform complex functions. Thus, the electronic equipment increasingly require great amount of power to support and perform such increase amount of functionalities. An increasing number of the electronic equipment such as mobile phone, camera, notebook, etc. are powered by a rechargeable battery. The electronic equipment are often charged or recharged by connecting a terminal on the electronic equipment to a power supply through conductive lines or electrical wires. However, such wire connection approach may be inconvenient to a user, because the electronic equipment has to physically connect to the power supply during charging. Also, the electronic equipment has to be placed near to the power supply due to limitation on a length of the conductive line.
Therefore, there is a continuous need to modify structure and manufacturing method of the semiconductor devices in the electronic equipment in order to bring convenient to user and improve the performance of the electronic equipment while reduce manufacturing cost and processing time.